


mutual help

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Brothels, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Бегите, детки. Сейчас тут такое начнется...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts).



> Присутствует описание притона и полуголых секс-рабынь.

Гон смутно помнил это утро: долгожданную встречу с друзьями, обмен шутками, любезностями и жизненными новостями. В его памяти расплывалось даже то, что происходило с ним час назад. Это было совсем неестественно и заставляло ощущать себя еще более беспомощным, чем он был на самом деле.

Его главная проблема заключалась не в том, что его жизнь могла висеть на волоске, а в том, что он оказался беспомощным перед сложившейся удручающей ситуацией.  
Гон помнил только то, что хотел совсем не этого, когда решительно заявил, что они все вместе в очередной раз помогут Курапике встретиться с Призрачным отрядом.  
Кто же тогда мог знать, что эксклюзивная вечеринка, на которой, по слухам, они должны были появиться, будет не совсем обычной?

Что ее хозяином будет... не совсем человек? Но чтобы крокодил?! Чертов зубастый, извращенный, зеленый крокодил, захвативший в личное пользование один из самых злачных притонов в морском порту.

Химера, да не простая, а, наверное, одна из самых худших, хотя на первый взгляд весьма радушная и доброжелательная. Не сильная, но очень коварная.

Еще час назад Гон и предположить не мог такого исхода. Он просто был воодушевлен новым приключением и всеми силами старался не обращать внимания на смущающую обстановку: интимно приглушенный свет, чувственный бордово-алый антураж, плавно двигающиеся фигуристые полуголые женщины со всех сторон — красивые, но с характерными ошейниками на шеях и потухшими, покорными глазами, — их нежные заигрывающие прикосновения, сладость ароматных алкогольных напитков, к которым Киллуа советовал не притрагиваться.

А потом перед их столиком появился знакомый им Нобунага, и его пальцы уже с готовностью сжимали ребристую рукоять катаны.

Где-то позади, за стеной, со звонким лязгом разбилось стекло, и только тут Гон понял, что сладковато-приторный запах духов, благовоний и спиртного приглушил бдительность и напрочь отбил его феноменальное обоняние.

Нечто странное было в этом запахе, словно что-то с растительным сладковатым привкусом было добавлено в воздух, то, что пагубно действовало на все тело, притупляло рефлексы, спутывало сознание. Возбуждало. Может, поэтому женщины вокруг них и вели себя так распутно, свободно обнажались, вульгарно предлагали себя гостям вечеринки, и никто не пытался их остановить. Недаром Нобунага достал из кармана медицинскую маску. Прямо перед тем, как дал им с Киллуа простой совет: «Бегите, детки. Сейчас тут такое начнется...»

Гон слышал его голос, будто через легкую пелену окутывавшего сна, потому что все его тело стало тяжелым и непослушным, наполнилось расслабляющей негой, во рту пересохло, а кровь вдруг устремилась к зажатому в штанах тугой ширинкой пенису. Может, это было нормально? Так реагировать, когда вокруг такая сопутствующая атмосфера и полно полуголых соблазнительных девушек?

Но Гон не чувствовал себя нормальным. 

Скорее, одурманенным, готовым вот-вот накинуться на кого-нибудь прямо при лучшем друге, при Нобунаге, при всех.

И лучше накинуться не на одну из здешних женщин, а именно на Киллуа. Тот казался как-то привлекательнее и доступнее в этом интимном полумраке, подсвеченном красным ночником, в обманчиво расслабленной позе, с вальяжно, широко раздвинутыми ногами, обтянутыми узкой складчатой протертой джинсой… Вот же черт! Да, похоже Гон окончательно спятил.

Кажется, единственным нормальным здесь оставался только Киллуа. Он незаинтересованно отмахивался от липнущих к нему девушек, раздраженно морщился на их вольные прикосновения, оглядывался вокруг и внимательно внимал чужим, но дельным советам: «Чертов ублюдок-крокодил свил тут гнездо и устраивает свои оргии. То, что он тут распыляет, заставляет хотеть такого, о чем вам знать пока что рановато», — прибавил Нобунага, чтобы было понятнее, и, как ни странно, его пояснения теперь не казались лишними. «Не хотите с ним развлекаться — убирайтесь. Ублюдка с цепями и его друга-очкарика я тоже отправил отсюда подальше. Вам нечего тут делать. Добивать химер — дело Пауков».

Кажется, Киллуа понял больше, чем сам Гон, потому что через пару мгновений Гон уже почувствовал его пальцы на своей ладони. А потом Киллуа поднял его с насиженного места сильным рывком и потащил в сторону выхода, вынуждая поспевать за собой трудным широким шагом.

Позади них громко билась опрокинутая посуда, и женские голоса исходились испуганными криками, но Киллуа не собирался давать Гону шансов разобраться, и Гон сам не понимал — хочет ли он вмешаться в происходящее.

Здание, как оказалось, было полно приглашенных на пиршество химер, от одного воспоминания о которых к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Поэтому Гона вполне устроило принять то, что это абсолютно не их дело, тем более он все еще был относительно беспомощным, не вернувшим себе способность использовать нэн.

Если бы ему не было так тяжело бежать...

Киллуа, конечно, мог сражаться, но меньше всего Гону хотелось, чтобы друг подставлялся из-за него, потому что всегда следовало помнить, насколько опасны химеры.

Гон с огромным трудом проследовал за Киллуа до поворота на ряды грузовых доков и дальше: мимо массивных мобильных кранов, до обнесенной колючей проволокой технической зоны, обширной, заставленной площади, на которой временно хранились разнообразные прибывшие корабельные грузы.

Между ног у него, по ощущениям, все набухло и пульсировало, и каждый шаг отзывался мучительной тяжестью в паху, стиснутый член болезненно покалывало. Отчаянно хотелось любить все вокруг.

Голова была, как не своя, да еще и в глаза слепил белый дневной свет ярких прожекторов, освещающих этот отрезок местности, видимо, чтобы грабители не вскрывали контейнеры и не растаскивали неразгруженное имущество.

Каждая тень казалась Гону живой и опасной.  
То похожей на вставшего на дыбы Питу, то просто жутким, клыкастым монстром с десятком следящих глаз. Потная взмокшая ладонь скользила по сухой руке Киллуа, пока тот рвал колкое, проволочно-сетчатое ограждение, легко, как тугую нитку.

Гон зябко дрожал, словно вдруг заболел лихорадкой и затемпературил. Киллуа втолкнул его в амбар, в приятную темноту за громоздкими, складскими, высокими ящиками и железными, местами проржавевшими от влаги, погруженными друг на друга, контейнерами.

А потом звуки боя раздались снаружи, приглушенно, но недалеко от их местоположения. Может быть, Пауки уже проиграли, и какая-то ищейка шла по их следу?

Гон замер за одним из многочисленных высоких деревянных ящиков, и Киллуа тут же навалился на него всем телом. Гон готов был поклясться, что Киллуа сейчас точно думает о правильном — о том, сильнее ли Пауки этих химер, и стоит ли им все же принять участие в битве, и еще о чем-то, наверняка из той же серии. Явно не о том, что так близко прижиматься друг к другу — приятно, очень приятно.

Время тянулось бесконечно медленно, пока они замерли в ожидании, прислушиваясь к происходящему снаружи. Гон не мог толком пошевелиться, зажатый между Киллуа и ящиками, и единственное, что он мог видеть, были синие сосредоточенные глаза Киллуа.

Когда наконец наступила тишина, Гон слегка шевельнулся, надеясь, что это значит, что они могут двигаться, но Киллуа руками прижал его обратно и прошипел «Тш-ш-ш» прямо в лицо. Потом повернул голову в сторону и снова прислушался.

Гон тяжело сглотнул, ненадолго прикрыв глаза и пытаясь успокоиться, хоть немного прийти в норму. Но его тело не поддавалось на мысленные мантры, полностью сосредоточившись на волнительной близости друга, что был сейчас перед ним, который щекотал Гона своими пушистыми волосами, глубоко дышал ему в лицо и к тому же, касался его гораздо большими частями своего тела, чем когда-либо ещё. Может, Гон просто уже забыл, что такое было и раньше? Он не понимал теперь: что у них с Киллуа за отношения, почему он внезапно хочет не просто разрядки, а хочет именно его?

Представляет себе, как Киллуа гибко выгибается в спине и сладко стонет под ним, прямо тут, опираясь сильными руками на этот самый ящик?

Разве это нормально?! Должно быть. Иначе — он не был бы озабоченным подростком, только открывающим свою сексуальность, и теперь щеголяющим с очень сильной эрекцией.

К счастью, Киллуа этого или не заметил, или просто тактично молчал, или же ему было наплевать. Но Гон беспокоился, что может произойти, когда им нужно будет снова побежать — ему не нравились мысли о том, как он станет ковылять и привлекать к себе ненужное внимание, особенно когда они присоединятся к Леорио и Курапике. Это будет такое унижение, если кто-то из них увидит...

Внимание Киллуа было всё ещё обращено вовне, но недолго. Повернувшись к Гону, он прошептал:

— Я хочу подойти немного ближе и убедиться, что обратный путь свободен. Стой здесь. И веди себя тихо.

Гон послушно кивнул, не понимая себя — почему то, что Киллуа сейчас властно доминирует, лишь усиливает охватившее его возбуждение. И тогда Киллуа отступил от него, беззвучно шагнул в сторону и огляделся в поисках любого признака жизни.

Гон отодвинулся от ящика, взглянул на свой выпирающий пах и тревожно прикусил губу. Если бы он был один, он бы мог избавиться от своей проблемы очень быстро.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Киллуа, оглядываясь через плечо. Одной рукой он держался за дверную раму, а другой жестом показывал Гону подойти ближе. — Пора идти.

Когда Киллуа заговорил, Гон выпрямился, стараясь, чтобы откровенная выпуклость в его штанах стала менее заметной, но остался на месте. «Пора идти», — сказал Киллуа, но Гон не мог. Не в таком виде. Он помотал головой и от стыда зажмурил глаза.

— Что? Давай, — тихо позвал его Киллуа и опасливо выглянул на улицу, прежде чем вернуть внимание к Гону. — В чём дело?

Гон, кажется, никогда не был в более унизительной, щекотливой ситуации, чем сейчас. Но если узнает Киллуа, это будет не настолько плохо, как если бы его увидели Леорио или Курапика.

— Я... ну... у меня... — сквозь зубы попытался выдавить из себя Гон.

— Стояк? Знаю, я почувствовал, — перебил Киллуа.

Пытаясь преодолеть ужаснувшее его удивление от того, что Киллуа уже все знает, Гон сказал:

— Я не могу… Не могу бежать так.

Киллуа странно, неоднозначно посмотрел на него и коротко кивнул, соглашаясь:

— Ладно, хорошо. Но у тебя меньше пяти минут, прежде чем нам надо будет выбираться отсюда.

— Что? — тупо переспросил Гон.

— Подрочи, — просто сказал Киллуа. — Только побыстрее.

Гон почувствовал, что его лицо загорелось сильнее, чем это представлялось возможным — учитывая, что большая часть его крови в настоящий момент была в другом месте, — и на этот раз твёрдо покачал головой, отказываясь. Нет, он не мог мастурбировать при Киллуа, даже если бы тот отвернулся. Точнее, он не должен был. Ведь тогда Гон может чем-то выдать ему, что думает на самом деле. Думает, что было бы неплохо сделать это не при Киллуа, а с его непосредственной помощью. И не только это, но и большее, более откровенное.  
Гон запутался, мысленные усилия давались ему с таким трудом, что он весь покрылся испариной и был близок к тому, чтобы совсем утратить самоконтроль, лишь предательская слабость, невозможность ловко управлять собственным телом вынуждали его не нарушать рамки приличий.

— Ох, да давай скорее... — шикнул Киллуа, подгоняя.  
Гон упрямо не шевельнулся. И смотрел на Киллуа так, словно хотел ему передать одним только взглядом весь сумбур, что творился сейчас у него внутри.

Но, кажется, Киллуа понял. Приблизился и, прежде чем Гон успел спросить, что тот собирается делать, нагнулся и начал расстёгивать звякнувшую пряжку ремня его штанов.

— Ч-что ты?..

Киллуа не ответил. Оттянув тугую резинку, он спешно сунул руку в трусы Гона и, обхватив пальцами твёрдый член, вытащил его, подрагивающего, тёплого, на прохладный воздух, даря облегчение.

Резко выдохнув, Гон обеими руками сжал выступающий, шершавый край ящика позади себя и закусил губу, глядя, как бледные пальцы Киллуа контрастируют с его собственным смуглым телом, потемневшим от прилившей крови членом. Это, должно быть, сон. Безумный, дикий сон. В любое мгновение он может проснуться и понять, что всё ещё находится на той злополучной, раскованной вечеринке.

Киллуа плавно провёл рукой вверх по упругому стволу, потёр большим пальцем блестящий, бархатистый кончик головки, надавил на уретральную расщелинку, и рот Гона приоткрылся широкой «О». Гон слегка пошатнулся вперёд, пытаясь схватиться за Киллуа, зажмурился и испустил сдавленный стон удовольствия.

И в тоже время его сердце резко пронзила настоящая ревность, словно меткая пуля: он-то считал, что его друг ничего такого не умеет. Что он никогда...

— Тише, — предупредил Киллуа на ухо щекотным шёпотом, выпустив тяжёлый, качнувшийся член Гона, чтобы плюнуть на ладонь. Он умело использовал слюну в качестве увлажняющей смазки, снова крепко взялся за его внушительно топорщащееся мужское достоинство и начал интенсивно дрочить, двигать скользкой, липкой рукой вверх-вниз, и каждое его движение сопровождалось влажными, однозначно пошлыми чмоками.

Однако Гону в сложившейся ситуации было невероятно трудно оставаться тихим. Конечно, он трогал там себя раньше, — неоднократно, даже пробовал с нежными изнутри женщинами, — но это был первый раз, когда он ощущал на себе такую твёрдую уверенную руку, которая, кажется, даже сильнее, чем его собственная. Гон был обескуражен, сбит с толку тем, насколько же это приятно. Это обостряло их незавидное положение, потому что каждый раз, когда Киллуа ласкал пальцами выступающие вены или эрогенную головку, Гон издавал тихие, блаженные, беспомощные звуки удовольствия.

Киллуа задумчиво посматривал на Гона, иногда облизывал губы, а рукой удерживал устойчивый, размеренный темп.

После одного особенно приятного движения, Гон испустил невольный, чересчур громкий стон и стиснул пальцы на плечах Киллуа. Он был уже невероятно близок к желанной разрядке.

— Гон, — с укором напомнил ему Киллуа, — я же велел тебе быть тише.

Собираясь на автомате извиниться, Гон был застигнут врасплох, когда Киллуа приблизился, приподнялся и ошеломляющим поцелуем заставил его замолчать.

Сначала он просто призывал к молчанию, плотно прижимался губами к губам. Гон сам не выдержал такой откровенной близости, резко сжал в ладонях талию Киллуа и протиснулся языком в его горячий вкусный рот.

Гон был переполнен ощущениями: сильная рука на его члене, шершавый ящик, прижатый к задней части его бёдер, а теперь еще и рот Киллуа — немного неловкий, но жадный. Он как мог пылко отвечал на поцелуй, и Гону изо всех сил приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не шуметь.

Киллуа свободной рукой обнял Гона сзади за шею, медленно перебирал кончиками пальцев волосы на затылке, притянул в поцелуе ближе, игриво скользнув языком по нижней губе, оставив мокрый тёплый след.

— Я... — с трудом проговорил Гон в рот Киллуа. — Я сейчас...

Мощный отголосок взрывной волны сотряс воздух так сильно, что Гон от неожиданности дернулся и прикусил нижнюю губу Киллуа. На мгновение он подумал, что сейчас точно кончит, он был так невероятно близок, но Киллуа скользнул рукой к основанию и крепко сжал член и яйца, останавливая оргазм. И это было оглушающе больно.

Они оставались замершими в таком положении, тяжело дышали, слушая достигающие их отголоски взрывов возобновившегося сражения. На площади с глухим грохотом опрокидывались особо легкие коробки, жалобно поскрипывали натянутые крепления и тросы.

Киллуа медленно отстранился от Гона, убрал руку с его шеи и снова приставил палец к его губам. И Гон послушно терпел, молча смотрел на него, отметив в легком шоке, что у того действительно на губе проступила кровь от укуса. Но самого Киллуа, кажется, это ни капли не беспокоило.

Шум боя снова отдалился, и это, похоже, стало решающим фактором для Киллуа. Он накрыл рукой рот Гона, осторожно отпустил член и еле слышно выдохнул: «Тихо».

А потом Киллуа опустился на колени и спрятав зубы, помогая пальцами свободной руки, положил член себе на язык и ввел его в свой восхитительный тёплый влажный рот. По середину всей внушительной длины Гона, так глубоко, что головка плотно уперлась в нежное горло.

Гон даже успел подумать, как же это хорошо, что Киллуа закрыл ему рот, прежде чем его глаза закатились, и он судорожно сжал пальцы в его взлохмаченных волосах. Бёдра Гона ломко задрожали, все возрастающее давление крови устремилось вниз, и скопившееся напряжение, наконец, нашло выход, оставив Гона на пару секунд в легком состоянии полной невесомости, а затем он утонул в тёплом, удовлетворённом блаженстве.

Волнующая тревога, жгучая злость за свое бессилие, ревность и сладкое желание, тяжесть в теле, полная потеря чувства реальности: все сплелось внутри Гона покрытым шипами клубком, острыми, больно ранящими его изнутри. Но, когда он кончил, когда Киллуа помог ему кончить — клубок будто раскололся на сотни мелких блестящих осколков, легких, будто мерцающие искры, такие, которые способен унести даже самый легкий ветер. И ветер подул на лицо — полный морской прохлады, отрезвляющий, бодрящий.  
Гон немного остыл, постепенно пришел в себя.

Киллуа соскользнул с его члена с тихим влажным звуком, облизал губы и поднялся. Их глаза встретились, Киллуа отпустил руку, закрывающую Гону рот, и криво усмехнулся на его изумление.

— Теперь тебе должно стать легче, — прошептал он.

— Ты проглотил? — спросил Гон, широко раскрыв глаза и глядя на чужой рот.

Киллуа просто кивнул, словно совершенно ничего не случилось. Но под недоверчивым взглядом Гона широко открыл рот: его слюна была слишком обильной, густой и вязкой, она тянулась за губой, белесым сгустком оседала на языке.  
Прежде, чем Гон сумел сделать хоть вздох, Киллуа уже сомкнул губы, но Гон увидел все, что было нужно.

Он ощущал себя сделанным из цветного дрожащего желе, и только вяло смотрел, как Киллуа аккуратно, бережно заправляет его обмякший член обратно в штаны и застегивает молнию с ремнем.

Колкая ревность снова дала о себе знать. Гон постарался унять ее, убедить себя в том, что все еще способен заставить Киллуа думать лишь только о себе. И видел, что с этим новым, собранным, уверенным в себе, готовым ко всему, Киллуа, это будет неимоверно сложно.

А тот между тем действовал так скрупулезно, что Гон серьезно побоялся, что опять заведется, и теперь уже без помощи чего-то постороннего.

— Пойдём, — тихо сказал Киллуа, когда закончил оправлять его одежду. — Давай найдём остальных и уберёмся отсюда.

Согласно кивнув, Гон оттолкнулся от ящика, а затем крепко схватил Киллуа за руку, и тот взглянул на Гона с тёплой улыбкой.

— Извини, что тебе пришлось... друг... — проговорил Гон, не уверенный уже, что между ним с Киллуа только что произошло нечто, выходящее за рамки обычной близкой дружбы. Слишком уж непринужденно тот выглядел.

— Я просто буду рассчитывать на тебя, когда мне нужна будет помощь, — вздохнул Киллуа.

Не зная, как сказать, что всегда будет готов на нее любую, Гон нетвердой рукой обнял его за плечи.


End file.
